Taisetsu na Omoi
by Meki-sama
Summary: Hino Kahoko  is being oblivious about her feelings for certain someone. Tsukimori Len is trying to discover his feelings about Kahoko... sorry, I'm not really good in giving summaries... please read and review!


Hi minna-san!

This is my first fanfic for La Corda d' Oro. I hope you'll like it… ( ^ _ ^ )

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda d' Oro or any of its characters…

MEASURE 1: CONDITION

[Hino Kahoko's POV]

The sun shines brightly in Seisou Gakuen. The cherry blossoms are kept being blown away by the wind and joined by a music coming from the Music Department which made my mind clear from my woes by just looking and listening to it. "Whoa, it's beautiful." I murmured and a smile escaped from my lips. I remembered the times when I agreed to Lili and joined the concours. I never expected this… until I found myself playing violin this much. I like playing violin… even though the magic wore off.

From this atmosphere, I felt a new term had just begun! I hope this will be exciting…

XXX-XXX

"Kaho-chan!" someone called me in unison. I turned around to see the ones who called me.

"Ah! Mio-chan, Nao-chan!" I said and hugged them. When I released them, we started chatting as we go to our classroom.

"Kaho-chan, do you want to come with us to the shop in front of the station before going home? We want to eat cakes today." Mio asked.

"Yeah. Come with us… The cakes are delicious…" Nao-chan insisted excitedly.

Really? I hope its afternoon already. "Count me in." I told them happily, flashing them a smile. But I felt that I have to do something important after school… But I can't remember… Oh well…

"Yay!" the both of them shouted happily.

"What are you guys happy about?" a guy's voice interrupted. When we looked to our side, it was Kaji-kun, smiling at us.

"Oh, Kaji-kun. Want to come with us too?" Mio invited him joyfully.

"To where?" he asked, puzzled.

"We are going to a shop in front of the station." she replied with wide and sparkly eyes, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know if it's just me, but is Mio really this happy when Kaji-kun is around?" I asked Nao, looking surprised.

"Nah, she's always like that when she smells something romantic." she replied lazily. "But you know, he's really dead serious about you. Haplessly, Tsukimori-kun already captured your heart. *sigh* Poor Kaji-kun." she finished.

Wha… what? What are they thinking? "Ka-Kaji-kun is o-only a friend. And why is Tsukimori-kun involved? It's obvious tha-that he totally ha-hates me. It's only I who owns m-my heart." I defended myself while stuttering then looked down, to hide my flushed face. My heart pumped incredulously. Tsukimori-kun doesn't feel that way towards me… it's impossible, considering he's an ice cube. And I still don't believe Kaji-kun when he announced (since the whole class heard it) that he came here to meet me. Aaaarrrggghh… get off my mind, bad thoughts! I thought as I waved it with my hands.

"You're too dense Kaho." she said under her breath but I still heard it.

Why is it always me? The rumors were always about me and I receive too much death glares when I'm with Kaji-kun or Tsukimori-kun or with the others. Kami-sama, what did I do wrong to undergo in this kind of situation? If I did something wrong, I'm truly sorry, Kami-sama…

"Hino-san is coming too, right?" Kaiji-kun looked at my direction. He paused then continued, "Okay. I'll come." Kaji-kun said sweetly. "My heart races every time I look at you, Hino-san." his lips curved into a smile. A faint tint of red is evident across his cheeks.

*KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAA!*

The girls squealed. My heart thumped like crazy. "Hino-san is so lucky." someone said. "She's always surrounded by plenty bishounens." others said. "Why does she always attract them easily? She's only simple girl, for crying out loud." a girl surrounded by other girls said while glaring at me. You know, I totally agree with you. If someone wants to trade bodies with me, I'm willing to do it. (If it's possible.)

Sigh. Life's so hard.

"Just ignore them Kaho-chan. They're just jealous. Let's go." Mio and Nao told me as we moved towards our classroom.

"I'm sorry, Hino-san." he apologized gloomily and looked down. I felt guilty. *Ack!* Kaji-kun! Please don't do that!

"No, it's nothing." I assured him. "It's not really a big deal…" and I smiled sweetly as possible.

Kaji-kun reddened for the second time.

XXX-XXX

"You slept again in my class, Hino." Okano-sensei scolded me. It's always like this when it comes to her class. I wonder what will I do this time.

"Put my things to Class 2-A." she continued as she piled the things in my hands. Whoa! So heavy! I wonder I can have someone to help me carry it there. Then I started to walk. Class 2-A is in the Music Department, right? Oh, so far… Come to think of it, it's like this when I bumped at Tsuchiura-kun and helped me bring it to Tsukimori-kun's class (Episode 1 ~primo passo~). Sigh, do I really have to bri-

I suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I bowed many times nonstop.

"Hino?" huh? Who's that? I looked up.

*Ack!*"Oh, Tsukimori-kun. Are you okay?" I asked, worried. Did I hurt him too much? Well he's a boo-chama, right? Not so painful things can hurt him badly…

But then he looked away, trying to hide something. What is he hiding? Then he looked at me and replied in a stern voice. "I'm alright." he looked at the things that were scattered on the floor. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to pick these up?" he uttered as he picked up the things. Am I dreaming? He's picking up the things for me? This is unbelievable… Then all of a sudden, he looked at me. "Hey, are you just going to stand there and watch me pick these up?" he asked, raised an eyebrow. Then I realized I didn't move a muscle.

"Oh, sorry." and I helped him. He's really unpredictable. Sometimes he's rude, but he had a soft side inside him, like a bird inside a cage… waiting to be released completely. I've seen this side of him when we had a duet at Fuyuumi-chan's villa ( his sound became gentler ), he invited me to his mother's concert, he let me hold his hand after getting scared with a fake ghost in the haunted house when we went to the amusement park. I hope I can see it more often…

And I quickly picked up the things. When I'm done, I stood up and he followed. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun." I thanked him and nodded.

"No, It's fine." he assured me. "Where are you supposed to put these?"

"Oh…n- no, Tsukimori-kun. I can manage that. Just go to yo-your class." I answered shyly, trying to get Okano-sensei's things from him. But he stopped me.

"No, I'll help you." he said and hurriedly turned around. "Just tell me where to put these." This is really unexpected. This is not the first time he helped me out but still…

"It's supposed to be in your classroom." I replied, chuckling. I can't believe what I'm really seeing. I didn't expect him to be this… er-helpful, well you don't expect any of this since he was brought up as a boo-chama.

And then we started walking to his classroom.

XXX-XXX

This really feels awkward. He didn't say anything after that. How should I start? I hope we reached his classroom already…

"Huh? What is a Gen. Ed. student doing here? And she's with Tsukimori-kun… What did this woman do to seduce him?" a Music student murmured. "Noi-chan, keep your voice down. She can hear you." another student told her. Sigh. This is really terrible…

At last! We've reached his classroom! "We're here." Tsukimori-kun told me in a serious tone. "Give me those." he ordered, irritated. WHAT? He was nice a while ago… There's no way I can understand this guy…But still, I followed. "You can now go back to your classroom." he said, shooing me away as he went inside his classroom. Sigh. He's really mean. I hope someone can change his attitude…

"Bye, Tsukimori-kun…" I muttered as I held my gaze at him as he put the things in the teacher's table. Then, I decided to go back to my class.

XXX-XXX

A big hand patted my head. And I looked up. "Ah, Tsuchiura-kun!" I said in a high-pitched voice.

He removed his hand away from my head and waved at me. "Yo!" and smiled.

I smiled back too. I noticed he's in his soccer uniform. "Came from practice?" I asked.

"Yeah. I saw you a while ago with Tsukimori. What did you do?" he probed me, clueless.

"Oh. I slept in Okano-sensei's class and asked me to bring her things to Class 2-A. I bumped into him and helped me." I told him, frustrated. Sigh.

"It's like when I helped you to bring it to their class, huh." he recalled. Suddenly, he chuckled. "But that's expected of you… to sleep in her class." he teased.

"Shut up..." I pouted.

"Hahahahaha." Tsuchiura-kun laughed. "You're really cute when you're like that, Hino."

I blushed then turned to him. "What?"

He realized what he just said. He reddened and turned away. "It's nothing." then walked away from me. "Yo-You're going be late if you don't start mo-moving." he told me shyly, his back faced on me.

"Eh? Wait Tsuchiura-kun!" I called. But he's already far now. Sigh. What did he mean? But even thinking about it makes me blush…

XXX-XXX

RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The bell rang.

Yay! The long wait is over! We're going to the shop!

"Let's go, Mio, Nao!" I excitedly told them.

"I'm coming too, Hino-san." Kaji-kun reminded me. Oh yeah.

"I'm sorry, Kaji-kun. I forgot to include you." I apologized and bowed.

"No, no Hino-san. It's okay." he waved his hands many times while smiling. Does he ever getting tired of smiling?

Mio-chan and Nao-chan grinned. I can feel something evil from them. What are they planning this time?

"Okay. Let's go then!" Mio-chan and Nao-chan said happily.

XXX-XXX

"Wow! This is delicious!" I happily exclaimed as I took a bite to another.

"Whoa, Hino-san. Slow down. The cakes are plenty." He gladly informed me.

Oh yeah. I totally forgot. I'm really a sucker for sweet things. "Ehehehehehehe." I laughed weakly, sweat dropping.

Mio and Nao snickered.

XXX-XXX

"Eh? It's this late already?" Mio-chan suddenly ranted while looking at her watch, making us jump from our seats. The other costumers gazed at her.

"Hey Mio, can't you lower down your voice?" Nao-chan complained.

"Uhuh." Kaji-kun and I agreed by nodding.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized.

"What time is it?" I said after getting a piece of cake.

"It's already 7:30 pm. Aren't you going home?" Mio questioned after looking at her watch again.

What? I'm not yet done. "Wait," Then, I stopped eating, we paid our bill and went out of the Cake Shop.

XXX-XXX

"The cakes were spectacular. I want to go back there again." I told them dreamily. But I didn't notice the two separate paths until Nao tapped my shoulder to stop me.

Mio-chan and Nao-chan looked at Kaji-kun. "Kaji-kun, do you mind if you walk her home?" Nao requested as she peered at me, her lips arched in a devilish grin, including Mio's.

He looked at me, opening his mouth but I opened mine faster. "No, it's okay, Kaji-kun. I can take care myself." I waved my hands towards him with a reassuring smile.

But then he ignored me and turned to face my friends and said, "No, I don't mind." he beamed his irresistible smile.

"B-But…" I want to protest but then my best friends flocked around me as they hugged me.

"Yoshi! Mata Ashita, Kaho-chan!...and good luck!" they whispered the last phrase and then released me then turned to Kaji-kun. "You too, Kaji-kun! Arigatou." and they walked away. I can hear their sinister laughs.

When the two were out of the sight, Kaji-kun uttered "Let's go!", beaming.

XXX-XXX

At last we've reached our home! But I felt different this time… Tsukimori-kun wasn't the one who walked me home. It's too lively, I reckon. But it's not that I don't like Kaji-kun. He's nice but I felt safer when Tsukimori-kun walks me home… Gaaahhh! What am I thinking?

"Thanks for walking me home, Tsuki - ah, I mean Kaji-kun." I blushed and bowed.

He was about to ask something but decided to not continue it. There was a brief silence. Kaji-kun broke the silence. "It's nothing, Hino-san. It's my pleasure to walk you home! " he sneered, not wanting to show his uneasiness. He turned on his heel and faced the direction to his home. "Jaa, Hino-san." he bid goodbye and went home.

Even though he smiled, I felt there's something bothering him. I wonder what that is.

XXX-XXX

. day.:.

"Uuuuuwwwwaaaaa!" I yawned. Where's my alarm clock? Hhhmmm… Oh there! Let's see… WHAT? It's only 6 o'clock? I'm early today. I wonder why I can't sleep much last night. Then I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection. Oh, there are deep circles, huh? I know I forgot something… and because of this thing, it made me almost restless last night. I took a shower and left the bathroom.

When I reached the kitchen, my mom had her horror-stricken face on. "Okaa-san, what happened to you?" I raised an eyebrow. But it's not as perfect as Tsukimori-kun's.

"Well who would've been not shocked when her late-riser daughter woke up this early?" mom said in as-a-matter-of-factly manner. "Anyways, sit down and have some breakfast." she told me cheerily.

XXX-XXX

"Bye mom! See you later!" I bid her farewell as I sped out of the house.

~After 30 minutes…~

Yay! I felt overjoyed! I reached the school not being late. I'm even humming while I'm on my way.

When I started walking towards the General Education Department, I spotted a blue-haired guy in a Music School Uniform.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I called out. But he didn't stop. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Tsukimori-kun!" I tried again, louder. Second attempt failed.*Sigh.* What's wrong with him? Then I decided to go to him.

"Hey Tsukimori-kun…" I tapped his shoulder but he still continued pacing. "What's wrong with you?" I irritatedly blurted it out.

He stopped then turned around. "Who do you think whose fault is this?" his forehead creased, eyebrows raised (as always), crossed his arms and looked pissed off.

Wai-What? "Huh?"

"Will you stop as if you're innocent? You've reached my limit Hino." he told me lividly then started to walk away.

What was that? It's happening so fast… "Wait, Tsukimori-kun!" I grabbed his sleeve. "I don't understand. Why are you being so grumpy all of a sudden? I even thought you were lowering your walls now…" I lowered my voice in the last sentence a bit and pouted, arms crossed.

He heaved a sigh and his expression became serious. "You didn't show up to practice with your violin yesterday." he sighed for the second time. Oh yeah… I totally forgot about it. "Do you know how many precious hours I wasted just waiting for you? I waited for whole 3 hours!" he tried to calm himself but failed.

Oh so that's why I get the feeling I'm doomed today… Oh no! What'll I do now? He's not going to teach me anymore. "I'm really really sorry, Tsukimori-kun." I bowed many times as I apologize, blushing. This is too embarrassing!

"Well, that's the Hino-san I know." As I lift up my head, I saw him chuckling. Whaa… Was he just fooling around me? Well he's a good actor. I thought he really meant it.

But that matter aside, this is truly a sight to behold…

*Ba-thump! Ba-thump!* I automatically beat my chest. 'You're beating so fast. Can't you slow down?' I scolded my heart. Oh my… he only smiled! And I'm getting too worked up on this.

As I scrutinize his face, smile is still evident. He's golden eyes sparkled, glowing with joy. He also have long lashes like Kaji-kun's, his cheeks were colored with a slight pinkish glow, his teeth are pristine white and his lips… looks like it's so soft to touch. But then my hand moved on its own, reaching for his lips… it was like my hands was captured by the spell of it. Luckily, not my lips moved…

But when I realized what I'm doing, I hurriedly dragged my hand away from him. What I'm doing? So unlike me…

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I redden, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry for forgetting about it… I'll go now…" I felt sad about it. As I'm about turn my back on him, a soft but forceful hand landed on mine.

"I'll forgive you in one condition." he looked at me intently, locking me in his golden but gentle eyes.

"What condition?" I immediately asked. If it makes him keep on teaching me, then I'll do it. I felt relieved about it.

"I'll tell it later… IF YOU SHOW UP." he emphasized the last 4 words in a playful way. The edges of his lips arched upwards. I smiled too.

"You should smile more often Tsukimori-kun." I suggested, still smiling.

Tsukimori-kun turned away, I can see his blush from the side of his cheeks. I chortled. He coughed slightly then he faced me again. "I'll try."

XXX-XXX

These classes are really torturing me. I can't think straight. I wonder what condition is that…

XXX-XXX

Classes are done but I'm nervous to what he's going to say… I have a feeling that there's no turning back when he tells me…

. later.:.

I reached the practice room. I held the knob with both hands and my heart is pounding frantically. When I opened the door, he's there sitting in a piano stool, waiting for me. Then I closed the door. I walked towards him and he stood up.

When I stopped walking, he suddenly spoke. "Hino…" he paused, thinking for the right words to say. "Can you be my partner?"

** 大切な思い第１話につづく **

Yay! Measure 1 is done! I hope this story will go as well as planned, no sidetracks. This I know it's too long. I'll try to make the next chapter shorter.

Is it good? Bad? Please don't forget to review! Positive and Negative comments are highly appreciated! Even suggestions!

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading ^^ I hope you still continue to read the succeeding chapters too…

**( = _ = )****めき様 ****( = _ = )**


End file.
